Briar Ruler's Story Storage
by Briar Ruler
Summary: All semi-finished bits of writing that don't fit else where go here. This includes both discarded scenes from other stories and small story ideas that I've never expended on.
1. Freedom From Templars 101

**I don't own Dragon Age, I'm just writing fanfiction for fun. I think Dragon Age belongs to BioWare.**

**Warning for passing mention of rape and murder.**

_**Category: Dragon Age**_

_**Title: **__**Freedom from Templars 101**_

_**Summary: In which Anders gives a short lecture to his fellow Circle Mages on the correct way to flee from Templars and the Circle.**_

"Right." Anders said clapping his hands together, "Freedom from Templars 101." he grinned. "First thing. There are couple of rules I will teach you about being an escaping Circle Mage but the main activity we will be doing today is swimming."

Some of the other Mages gave him strange looks and one scoffed quietly. Anders just arched an eyebrow. "Who is the expert here with seven escapes from the Circle under their belt? Me, I Anders, escapee from Kinlock Hold Circle Seven times running. So, you want to be free? Learn to swim."

He paced in front of the sceptical but interested Mages. "Why? A lot of reasons; just consider it." He waved his arms to emphasis his point. "Firstly, with all that heavy armour and stuff? Templars generally can't swim, they suck at it and sink. Two, have you noticed that a lot of Circles are surrounded by water? They are and trust me, it's bloody difficult to steal or hide away on a boat without being caught."

He paused and grinned, "My first escape was by swimming across the lake that surrounds Kinlock Hold. Of course they found and brought me back within a week which leads onto the first of my rules. Never, ever, fight the Templars who come for you. You fight them and they will kill you and claim you were a danger to them all. If you fight them then only do so if you truly intend to never, ever return to the Circle and spend the rest of your life on the run as an Apostate. If you do ever fight the Templars, do it with no witness around and try and make it seem like they were killed by something other than Magic. Also it is best to be caught in public by Templars, with lots of sympathetic people around so they can't rough you up too badly without causing a stir."

"That leads me onto another point." He stilled looking solemnly at the Mages around him. "Learn about the Templars. Learn their abilities and learn about each of them and what they are like. If you're going to get caught it's best to know what Templars you absolutely must avoid and which won't be too fussed by catching a runaway Mage. Find out their attitudes, about their pasts and relationships, why are they a Templar?

Some Templars hate mages, perhaps they met a blood-mage or perhaps they just enjoy having someone to use and abuse. Some Templars see mages as people and understand you want to be out even if they don't approve. Make sure the Templars you're caught by won't beat, rape and kill you. Make sure that all they will do is return you to the Circle for punishment."

"Another thing, don't become a Blood Mage." Anders gave them a really serious look. "Templars will kill a mage soon as they get so much as a hint of you being a Blood Mage. Blood Magic and demon pacts are stupid things to do. Become a Healer if you can or something else equally harmless and useful. On that note make sure to pass your Harrowing before you do more than two or three escapes. They can't Tranquil a Harrowed Mage without raising a fuss and it also means you have access to more specialised magics.

Try and make sure that all the Templars 'know' you're not dangerous. A little weird is fine, maybe even good, but never dangerous. Being a Healer is good for avoiding being branded a Blood Mage, after all every Templar knows that you can't be a Healer and a Blood Mage, which isn't quite true, only mostly."

Cheerfully he added, "Also while it might make the Templars really angry; if you hide well enough in the Tower you might be able to convince the Templars to knock on the walls looking for secret passages, it's rather funny."

_**So this was just an idea I had that doesn't quite fit in with a Dragon Age Crossover idea I've had. Decided this stood alone well enough so I might as well post it. Not quite sure how Anders ending up teaching escape from the Templars classes nor how he managed to get enough Mages together to count as a class but let's assume Mages are a tad more proactive about their freedom in this.**_


	2. 3 Portal: Alt Portal Accident Bits

**I don't own Danny Phantom and this is written just for fun without making any money.**

**_Category: Danny Phantom._**

**_Three for the Portal Verse \- __Alternate Portal Scenes_**

Jazz was in the house, studying in her bedroom. Sam got slammed by the event horizon but she wasn't actually in the Portal. Tucker was fully in the front of the Portal. Danny was deep in the Portal. Lightening had hit the house at the same time as the Portal turned on and the storm ground the Ecto-energy across the whole of Amity Park.

Tucker had managed to find a video of what happened. Sam had been knocked out of the Portal by the blast of its activation while he had been in deeper and pushed out after a few seconds. Danny had spent the longest in the Portal, falling out as it stabilized.

#

While waiting for Tucker and Sam to struggle into their hazard mat protective jumpsuits a restlessly bored Danny had gotten a piece of white sticker paper and started to sketch draw with a nice black pen. He was trying to draw out a rather stylized D but he rather thought it ended up looking more like an intricate P.

P Danny Phantom DP

With a shrug he stuck it on his chest to cover up were his father's face sticker had left off white and orange bits that stood out against the white of his suit. Sure it wasn't a D like he wanted, the tail was two long and he had left a gap at the bottom that made the Stylized Bubble little certainly more similar to a P but if he squinted he might be able to pass it off as a D or if nothing else a deliberate P.

#

Upstairs Jazz frowned, as she thought she heard something. Glancing out the kitchen window she shrugged and put it down to the wind violently ripping at the tree outside. She was glad she had decided to drive home from the library early; the storm had gotten really bad. She wouldn't have wanted to try driving as it was now, with big froze droplets of rain that bounced off the ground, winds that she thought might uproot the trees outside her house or at least break a couple of branches and flashes of lightning that were too close for comfort.


	3. 3 Portal: Heart to Heart

**I'm playing with other people's stuff for fun, not for profit, so if you recognise something; then it probably belongs to whoever owns the works I'm playing with, which in this case is whoever owns Danny Phantom. Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman or Nickelodeon Animation Studios or something; not sure exactly who beyond that it is not me.**

**_Category: Danny Phantom._**

**_Three for the Portal Verse \- Danny and Tucker, Heart to Heart._**

**_Summary: Tucker gets jealous of Danny's powers. Danny notices. They have a talk._**

Set somewhere between 1 and 2 weeks after the Portal Accident.

"Tucker." Danny said seriously looking his friend straight in the eyes. "You are my best friend. That you don't have powers, I don't _care_. You are my best friend and nothing can change that. You don't need Ghost Powers. You're great just the way you are."

Something dark twisted Tucker's features momentarily, "Yeah? Sam doesn't seem to think so."

"I don't care what Sam thinks." Something fierce flickered over Danny's face. "You are _my_ best-friend. Not Sam's and she's my friend but we've had each other's backs for years and I won't give that up if she thinks your worth less than me because you're not half-dead. _You_ see me as Danny, your best friend no matter what. You don't expect me to act differently because of my powers."

His voice softened with a certain sorrow, "You're the only one I can trust not to see me differently because I suddenly have freaky ghost powers."

Tucker scoffed softly, "Oh, yeah? Sam seems pretty happy about your 'freaky ghost powers'."

"Exactly," Danny sighed, "I'm half-ghost, half-dead and Sam? She looks at me and tells me I'm _unique_ that I should be _proud_. She's already planning how I can use my powers to help her Environment campaigns while at the same time telling us off any time we so much as suggest I use my powers for myself. She's expecting me to fall in line with her ideas of helping the world and she _can't even remember that she was hit by the Portal too._"

He draw in a ragged breath and blinked away tears of frustration, "Sam looks at me and thinks I should use my powers to 'help' others. She looks at me and sees something new and interesting that she can _use_. She doesn't seriously care about how I feel about this."

Tucker seemed to deflate slightly as he looked at Danny but Danny wasn't done. "Sam thinks my powers are great. She doesn't think about the fact that I can never tell my parents for fear that they'll hate me. That I have to hide so I don't become a freak show or a lab experiment. I can never risk telling my parents because they don't think that ghosts can be anything but evil. I can never let them find out because I'm scared they love their work more them they love me. I can't ever have them know because even if they love me they will just try to _cure_ me."

"If anyone ever finds out their going to think that I'm evil or a weapon or something better then humanity or just a freak." Danny looked at Tucker with a certain defeated in his eyes. "Even if you turn out to have powers just like me…at least you can hope that if your parents knew they would be _proud_."

He sat down next to Tucker. "And if you don't have powers, well you have your whole life a head of you. You're great, fantastic with technology. You can stand tall in front of the world and show them what you can do and you can do it in full confidence of yourself. Tucker," his breath hitched, "I'm _fourteen_ and I'm _half-dead_. I can never become an NAS astronaut or marry and have kids. We don't even know if I will grow up or if I will trapped as a teenager, a freak halfway between two worlds and my parents will find out and look at me with disgust."

He lent against Tucker's shoulder as they sat there, "You're my _best friend_ and I _need_ you Tucker." the words were almost a whisper, "Please, don't leave me."

A look of fierce determination filled Tucker's eyes as he set his shoulders and clasped Danny on the shoulder. "Danny, look at me." Tucker sounded grim and stubborn but there was a conviction Danny could feel in his mind as he looked into his friend's green tinted eyes. "I _won't_ leave you. Not now, not ever, I swear. You're my best friend since for ever and for as long I you've got my back I've got yours." As he continued to on Danny could feel his mind opening and connecting to his power as a pale glow light him up. "No matter what Danny, you are _not alone in this_."

"Tucker…" Danny whispered and there was a _gratitude_ that he couldn't express in words but he could feel his mind press against Tucker and knew that Tucker could feel just how much this meant to him. Tucker looked back at him with that fierce _loyalty_ and _caring_, no not just caring but _love_ and Danny let that feeling mingle with his own _awe_ and _thankfulness _and _love-loyalty-trust_.

After a couple of moments they retreated back to their own minds and shifted awkwardly. Danny gave a snort and broke the tension, "Well, Tuck, it seems that all the fuss over me being the only one with powers was over nothing."

"What?" Tucker asked with a confused frown before he actually looked at the hand on Danny's shoulder. Instead of bare skin there was a black glove and he gapped as he looked over at the only mirror in Danny's room and saw a white haired, faintly glowing figure looking back.

Danny shook his head, "It seems that you've got powers too, they just took longer to activate."


	4. 3 Portal: Discard Bits

**I'm playing with other people's stuff for fun, not for profit, so if you recognise something; then it probably belongs to whoever owns the works I'm playing with, which in this case is whoever owns Danny Phantom. Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman or Nickelodeon Animation Studios or something; not sure exactly who beyond that it is not me.**

**_Category: Danny Phantom._**

**_Three for the Portal Verse \- Discard Bits_**

**_Summary: Discard scenes set between the Accident and the first episode._**

Danny starts Transforming into Phantom almost straight away but he his powers don't really start working and acting up until almost a week later. Danny and Tucker both remember that they were all in the Portal but Sam is in heavy denial and remembers Danny going in but not her or Tucker. A week after the accident they start practicing with their powers in the park.

#

"You know I think Sam might have serious problems with denial." Tucker looked at Danny in surprise. "She denied that the accident happened and when I changed to Ghost form she immediate switched to denying any responsibility for it happening and seems unaware that she was hit by the portal too or even that you were."

#

"I am so glad I got control of my intangibility enough to keep my pants from falling of all the time or to at least keep my feet tangible even when the rest of me isn't." Danny said.

Tucker raised an eyebrow, so he continued, "Sure I don't have great control and I still occasionally turn parts of me intangible by accident but I can mostly direct it now. Can you imagine how much I would get teased in school if my pants kept on falling off whenever I got flustered?" more seriously he added, "And with the feet. Well, I just don't want to risk that."

#

At the beginning of the school year Danny had had Tucker hack a backdoor into the school cameras and security systems so that they would never be caught on camera doing any 'ghost stuff' by accident.

**These are some of my deleted/never completed Scenes of Three for the Portal. **


	5. 3 Portal: First Ghost Encounter

**I'm playing with other people's stuff for fun, not for profit, so if you recognise something; then it probably belongs to whoever owns the works I'm playing with, which in this case is whoever owns Danny Phantom. Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman or Nickelodeon Animation Studios or something; not sure exactly who beyond that it is not me.**

**_Category: Danny Phantom._**

**_Three for the Portal Verse \- __First Ghost Encounter_**

Amusingly enough the first ghost that Danny had seen had been basically a ghost bug. He had been talking in his room to Tucker when suddenly he felt cold and coughed up a stream of blue mists. Before they could be too alarmed the ghost bug had phased through the floor. They had stared at in a kind of mute shock but then seeing it float towards the window Danny had made a grab for it. Unfortunately it had bit him. He swore, let go and whispered to Tucker, "Watch the door!" before with a flash of blue-white light he transformed into his Ghost Form.

This time grabbed his cap off his desk and swiped the ghost bug with it. He managed to trap it in the hat…right until it turned intangible and phased straight out of his hands. Cursing he dropped his cap and smacked the ghost bug. It splattered onto the floor. Then ecto-plasma squelch back into bug shape. Watching the ghost bug stumble back and fall against his feet he wondered, _how did I hold on it?_

**These s****cenes not included in Three for the Portal that may or may not be canon for that verse.**


	6. 3 Portal: Cross Ghostbusters 2016

**I don't own Danny Phantom or ****Ghostbusters 2016**

_Category: Danny Phantom and Ghostbusters 2016._

_Three for the Portal Verse \- Crossover Ghostbusters 2016._

Danny had quickly decided that of all the Ghostbusters it was Jillian Holtzmann that could cause problems. She was scary in a mixture of mad scientist weapons engineer and kick ass combatant. The others could be dangerous too but it was only Holtzmann he thought that could be a problem to them. Plus, she was cute.

"Shit!" Danny yelled diving out of the way, "You're like a younger, prettier and possibly more dangerously crazy version of my parents."

Technus and Valkyrie did a double take at Holtzmann and swore. She was dual wielding proton guns from her backpack and considering the way they zipped back in when knocked out her hands it looked like they would have to sever the power cord to get rid of them.

Phantom glanced at the bear trap, swore and disappeared in a flare of green-red light. Valkyrie stared, then snarled charging her gun. Her comm crackled to life, "Guys, I think I'm fine. I've just been transported to…Michigan?" Pause "Anyway I'll be back in an hour."

**I don't remember what I was thinking when I wrote this, except perhaps that Ghostbusters 2016 and Danny Phantom would make a good crossover but I can tell it would be a crossover late in the Three for the Portal verse timeline.**

**Valkyrie is the Valerie Grey's alter-ego in this.**


	7. MoPv: Beginnings V1 P1

**I don't own Dragon Age or Dragonriders of Pern.**

_**Category: Dragon Age.**_

_**Mages of Pern Verse**** \- ****Discarded Beginning Version 1 Part 1**_

Something was hurt and crying, he could feel it. He wanted to help. Standing up Andy left his toy on the ground and walked over to the back door. What was hurt was on the other side, he could feel it. Standing on his toes he tried to open the door but he just couldn't reach the handle. Huffing he frowned and stomped his foot unhappily before he reached down for the pretty green. Focusing on that he wanted the door to open he nudged the pretty green at the door handle.

A giggle escaped his lips and he grinned when the door swung open. Happily he ran out of the house and then paused looking back. He'd promised mommy that he would stay and he knew that she and daddy would be very sad and upset if they came home and he wasn't there. He didn't want to break his promise and make his mommy said but someone needed his help, he could feel it.

Frowning in distress Andy shut the door behind him and snuck towards the barn. He could feel the hurt sad feeling was coming from near there. Making it behind the barn Andy frowned and looked around. _Over there, near the tree._ He ran towards the faint whimpering sound and gasped when he found the source.

A small half grown tabby orangey brown coloured kitten was laying on the ground whimpering. One of its hind legs was twisted at a strange angle and Andy was sure it was broken. "Ooh" he made a soft sound of distress and knelt next to it. He reached into the pretty green and pulled it so it glowed faintly around his hands before gently petting the kitten's ears.

It relaxed against his fingers and Andy tried to reach into the green dream place for his Wisp. It felt eager and curious and he pulled it close and showed it the kitty. _Help me help it?_ He asked and received an agreeing feeling as he felt the Wisp settle into to his chest. Frowning slightly he sat down and carefully lifted the cat into his lap. It whined softly opening yellow eyes to peer at him. Andy cooed reassuringly at it as he carefully rearranged its injured foot so the bone was aligned properly.

Closing his eyes Andy focused on the pretty green pools and pulled up stream of the pretty green, directing it gently into the injured young cat's leg. Glowing green light surround his hands and the cat as he fixed the cat's broken leg.

After a couple of moments Andy sighed and relaxed, smiling at the cat as it meowed and stood up in his lap. Its pale pink tongue swept out as it licked his fingers in gratitude. Andy giggled then looked up as he heard the sound of very heavy footsteps approaching.

Wide eyed Andy stared up at the massive metal covered man standing over him. The man sneered, "Mage scum." and raised his hand. Light struck Andy and a scream stuck in his throat as it seared the green pools. His eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out.

**I have a bunch of ways to start my Mages of Pern story that I have written out then discarded so I figure I might as well post them.**


	8. MoPv: Beginnings V1 P2

**I don't own Dragon Age or Dragonriders of Pern.**

_**Category: Dragon Age, Dragonriders of Pern.**_

_**Mages of Pern Verse**** \- ****Discarded Beginning Version 1 Part 2**_

Andy came back to consciousness slowly and feeling very uncomfortable. The world was moving under him and his wrists hurt when he tried to move them. He reached for his pretty green but found himself unable to touch it. Suppressing a sob he breathed in; the scent of horse and leather matching the clip-clop sound of hooves.

Listening carefully Andy heard a woman's voice, "Did you really have to hit the child? He can't be more than three years old."

"He's a mage and a powerful one too to be using his magic so young." A man's grim voice replied and Andy shuddered as he recognized the voice as the one who had hurt him.

"But he wasn't hurting anyone, just healing that kitten." The young woman protested softly.

"That may be all he was doing now but he is still a danger. Mages belong in the circle under Templar watch or else they become Abominations. Mark my words, it is better to take them young before they get ideas of 'freedom'." He scoffed, "As if Mages have any right to live among good faithful humans."

_I'm a mage?_ Andy wondered as he lit his attention slip away from their conversation. He tried reaching for the pretty green-_my magic_\- but was denied again.

The horse stopped and Andy opening his eyes realized that dusk was falling. There was the sound of movement, and then someone roughly untied in from the horse and pulled him off. A man dressed in the same metal plates as the other but slightly younger looking placed him on the ground. He pulled off other bags from the horse before dumping them on in a pile next to another pile. He then came back, grabbed Andy and placed him on the ground next to the supply packs, "Stay here."

Andy looked at him with wide frightening eyes and he seemed to take that as confirmation as he moved off to do something else. A woman in pale red and yellowy was doing something on the other side of the clearing while four different men in metal moved around doing different things. Some of them looked after the horses, some of them pitched the tents and some of them gathered wood for the fire.

One of them came over to Andy and gruffly asked him, "Kid, what's your name?"

Andy blinked away tears, bit his lip and glared silently at the man-_Templar?_\- in front of him refusing to answer. The Templar tried again, "Kid, who are your parents?" Pause. "What's your mother's name?"

He tried a few more question but Andy stayed silent even when frustrated the Templar reached down and shook him, threatening not to feed him until he answered.

Snorting in disgust the Templar turned and stomped off. "Well how did it go?" another Templar asked teasingly. The one who had talked to Andy shock his head, "The Mage brat's as silent as any of them grim Anders folk. Didn't say a word." They moved out of his hearing range.

Closing his eyes Andy focused on trying to touch the green, his magic. Something soft brushed against his bound hands and Andy glanced down as the half grown kitten he had healed climbed into his lap. A smile pulled at his lips as he awkwardly ran his fingers throw the cat's soft fur as it started to purr against him. Closing his eyes he lent back against the supplies and focused on touching his magic. A soft gasp escaped his lips as this time he succeeded.

Green sparks danced off his fingers, hidden from the rest of the camp had they happened to look his way by the cat in his lap. Focusing he directed his magic at the ropes tying his wrists, urging it to destroy them. A faint scent of smoke reached his nose as tiny embers of flame burned half through the rope. Some tugging managed to break the rope fully and get the rest of it off.

Glancing at the rest of the camp Andy saw that no-one else had noticed what he had done. "Thank you." He whispered to the cat in his lap before looking around for a way away from the camp without being noticed. On top of the supplies next to he were two full water skins and several packages of some sort of dried meat. He stood grabbing them, hunger and thirst already having made themselves know in his small body and snuck away in the behind the supplies and towards the trees.

Andy didn't think it would take long for the Templars to notice he was gone and he didn't recognize anything around him. Crouching down behind a thick tree he reached into the green dream-the Fade?- and called for his little Wisp to help him.

His Wisp radiated concern at his desperation and appeared between his cupped palms, a glowing greenish orb of floating light. _'I need to get away. Take me to a safe place'_ Andy reached and pushed his feelings, what he needed them to do at it. The Wisp responded, whirling in agitation in front of him then tucked close against his body. He got the feeling that he needed to reach for his magic, all of it and he did letting it bubble up in a green aura around him. The Wisp press itself against his chest and he curled around it as it twined with his magic. In the camp there was a shout and then they were pulling, ripping the world with their combined magic to take them elsewhere.

Green mist swirled and enveloped him before something shifted and suddenly there was nothing but cold. He couldn't see anything, feel anything, hear anything, he could breath, all he knew was that it was cold and then it ended.

Light and heat assaulted him and he hit the ground with a soft thump. Groaning Andy uncurled and sat up slowly, shivering slightly still even as the earth beneath him was almost burning hot. Pulling his hands away from his chest he looked down at the Wisp cupped between them and gave a gasp of horror.

It was flickering between his hands. Green mist and light slowly fading. He could feel it attempting to stabilize itself off his magic but even as he directed more of his mana supply at it he could feel that it was still slowly dying. Making a small distressed sound he looked frantically around for anything that could help. Sand, waves, water, ocean, rocks, shells, trees, hole in the sand, egg shells, eggs. He glanced back at the eggs as his magic urged him towards them.

Kneeling at the edge of the sand next he ignored the shards of shells and focused on the still whole eggs. One of them felt much like the Wisp he held cupped in one hand, slowly dying but desperately trying to hold on. With his other hand he reached down and grabbed the egg. Sitting down he looked at the dying egg in one hand and the dying Wisp in the other.

_'__Demons from the Fade possess Mages and turn them into Abominations which kill people and that's why magic is bad.'_ He remembered his father had once told him. _If his pretty green was Magic and the pretty green pools his Mana then the green dream place must be the Fade and because the Wisp came from the pretty dream place when he called it with his Magic then it must be a Spirit of the Fade. Maybe because it's not in the Fade anymore it needs a new place to live?_

Uncertain but desperate not to lose his little friend-pet, Andy raised his hands and hold them next to each other. Magic glowing green around his hands he cupped them and tipped the Wisp and the Egg into each other.

Green light flared with the scent of ozone and he flinched back, blinking as the light died down. When he opened his eyes again both the egg and his Wisp were gone and in their place was a tiny shimmering white lizard.

The lizard opened multi-faceted whirling green eyes and looked at him radiating a feeling of hunger. Pulling a stolen package of meat out of his shirt Andy unwrapped it and offered a stripe to the small lizard. Standing on his hand the little lizard snapped up the proffered meat. Smiling he grabbed another piece as the lizard uncurled, revealing a long forked tail, two strong hind legs, smaller front legs and two wings that it unfurled to cover his hand. The six limbed creature twined its tail around his wrist and sat up as he offered it another strip of dried meat.

He could feel the satisfaction the little white lizard was feeling and it made him smile. He was unsurprised when the little thing curled up in his palm and went to sleep. Carefully holding in the palm of his hand he looked around and located a half shelfed cliff cave. Walking over he pulled his coat off and kicked away some leaves and twigs before laying it on the stone floor. Taking a drink from his water skin he arranged his stolen dried meat packages and two water skins against the wall of the overhanging cliff bluff and curled up in front of them on his coat. The toil of the day's events overtook him and he slept.


	9. MoPv: Beginnings V2 P1

**I do not know Dragon Age, that's Bioware or something like that I think.**

_Category: Dragon Age._

_Mages of Pern Verse \- Discarded Beginning Version 2 Part 1_

Years later Anders would be able to tell you with absolute certain who three of those Spirits he met the first he entered the Fade were although he could guess at some of the others.

"I woke up in Freedom's arms and in that moment of golden light and spread wings they were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Compassion stood next to them, pressed against their side with a gentle smile. Desire stood to at Freedom's other side watching.

I know there were other Spirits. There must have been hundreds but they were the closest and all the other Spirits stayed at bay. I think Fury and Terror and Hurt were there, but also Hope and Joy and Curiosity, Pride and Truth and Justice, but I'm less certain on any Spirit but the Three that stood with me. I think there must have almost been a Spirit for every Aspect, it isn't exactly common for a Mage-child to fall into the Fade after all.

I took something of Freedom into myself that day, I unlocked my Spirit and I shaped freedom into the very base of who I am. Freedom for myself, but also freedom for others. As for Compassion, the want to heal others hurts, to soothe their pain, I have always wanted these things but that day forged that Bond deeper. As for Desire, well I want and I choose and at the base of it is not wanting what desire is? I took impressions of other Spirits that day but they were fainter."


	10. MoPv: Cross LotR V1 P1

**I don't own Dragon Age, Dragonriders of Pern or Lord of the Rings.**

**_Categories: Dragon Age, Dragonriders of Pern and Lord of the Rings._**

**_Mages of Pern Verse \- Crossover Lord of the Rings 1 Part 1_**

"You need to have a healer look at that." Fenris grunted nodding to the hobbit, "It looks poisoned or cursed. Check for fragments and clean the wound before dressing it and hope that that is enough to hold the wound until you can find a healer to treat it properly."

Strider arched an eyebrow in polite disbelief as the short stranger with the long sword and blue glowing marking under his cloak suggested how to treat a Morgul inflicted injury. The stranger seemed to notice his wary disbelief and grunted, "I'm a healer's assistant."

"You're a healer's assistant?" Pippin piped in with clear disbelief.

The stranger glowered at him, "Yes. Of course I mostly assisted by stabbing people before they could stab my healer but when you spend months watch someone treat their patients day in and day out while some times being conscripted into helping you learn something even if it is only why people say that it is the healer's hands that are the bloodiest."


	11. MoPv: Cross SGA V1 P1

**I don't own Dragon Age, Dragonriders of Pern or Stargate: Atlantis nor do I make any profit of publishing fanfictions.**

**_Categories: Dragon Age, Dragonriders of Pern and Stargate Atlantis._**

**_Mages of Pern Verse \- Crossover Stargate Atlantis Version 1 Part 1_**

"How old were you?" Todd asked.

"Nine, the first time." Alim gave a hollow laugh. "I was twelve and half mad when Anders got me out." He quietened and looked at Todd with haunted eyes. "They were going to make me Tranquil. I would have rather died." He shook his head and gave a brittle smile. "It doesn't matter, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't think it would be an issue. I was one of the lucky ones after all."

"Lucky?" One of the soldiers gasped out staring at him with horrified eyes.

Alim shrugged, "I'm alive and free and not and never will be made Tranquil." He gave a more genuine smile. "I even have my sister and knowing blood family is a lot more than most mages would ever hope for."

"You've been captured before and manhandled by your captors but you have always been rather calm about it." Todd looked concerned and thoughtful, "It's never triggered a panic attack before."

"I know." Alim shook his head. "I thought I had gotten over it." He gave a rueful smile. "I'm been captured by angry elves and terrified mages. Fuck I was even captured Dwarven Ghouls once. Dangers of travelling the Deep Roads to avoid Templars."

Todd's eyes narrowed, "But you haven't been captured by pure non-mage humans since you joined Pern."

Alim looked surprise, "No I suppose I haven't. I guess the closest would have been when I was captured by Grey Wardens or that Tevintor Slaver."

Todd nodded with a thoughtful look, "Templars tend to be but are not exclusively male humans. From what I was told I find it highly doubtful that Kirkwall would have had any non-human Templars. They had a couple of female human Templars and the Chantry is also basically full of humans although they have a higher female to male ratio. Those who assaulted you likely would have been male humans while the only female humans you would have interacted with likely treated you with scorn and hatred, degrading you and calling your existence a curse."

Alim nodded his agreement so Todd continued, "I doubt that you considered any of the human born Mages actually be human. You were all treated as subhuman and thus the fact you are Mages tends to be your overriding identity regardless that before you manifested you might have been considered elven or human. So I am wondering, do you actually have any human friends?"

Alim looked surprise and consider that for half a moment, "I'm friends with Nathaniel."

Todd arched a brow. "I don't think he counts. Perhaps if you had met him when he became a Grey Warden I might count that as a human friend, although considering what the Grey Wardens are I'm not sure if a human should still be considered human after they join, but I don't think you met him until after Venge, and I think for you Channelers probably fall under the some sort of category as Mages."

"I'm friends with Karl and Jowan but I don't suppose either of them count." Alim seemed to be seriously considering this.

"On account of being an Ex-Tranquil and a Mage, no I don't think they count."

"What about Lily?" Alim proposed.

Todd nodded slowly, "As a human ex Chantry Initiate she likely counts. But she is also female and married to Jowan. I think that the reason you are having a panic attack when captured this time, is that since you escaped the Templars you have never been captured by pure humans. You've never been friends with a human really, especially not a male one so you have never had any reason to see them as anything but Templars. Basically all of the human men you have met have hurt you so you expect these ones to and trapped as you are this terrifies you because subconsciously you expect them to treat you like the Templars did."

**I am aware I haven't actually published the main story-verse _Mages of Pern_ for this Dragon Age Dragonriders of Pern crossover universe yet.**


	12. MoPv: Cross Star Wars V1 P1

**I don't own Dragon Age, Dragonriders of Pern or Star Wars.**

**_Categories: Dragon Age, Dragonriders of Pern and Sar Wars._**

**_Mages of Pern Verse \- Crossover Star Wars Version 1 Part 1_**

They had woken on different planets across the galaxy and the Jedi had sought them out for their arrival had sent ripples through the Force. In this place the Pernese had their telepathy, their Telekinesis, their Spirits and their Blood Magic, but the Fade here was the Force and it was strange and not what they normally used.

Anders had appeared on Tatooine, the desert world. Being as attuned to Magic as he was he had very quickly figured out that most of his normal magic didn't work and mildly cursed the fact he hadn't been channelling a Spirit when they were sent here. Of course he was distracted from that as his Dragonets gave screeches of alarm as a massive beast approached. _Blood magic_ he decided raising his sand-scraped palms. Blood flowed from them, diving into the eyes and ears of the massive lizard beast. He felt its mind rage against his control but he crushed it ruthlessly. By the time he was done he was swaying slightly from blood loss but victorious.

Directing the beast he had it bend down and he climbed on the sit astride its neck. Making a small cut through the thick skin in front of him he drew blood from the beast to heal his scrapes and refresh himself. The massive amount of blood that this creature had would be very useful.

Seeking out with his Telepathy he encountered a strange mind somewhat similar to his. The Sarlecc was pleased to meet him once it figured out it wouldn't be able to eat him and truthfully it didn't try too hard. He promised to have his beast, a kyrat dragon apparently, hunt down something for it to eat if it helped him and to share some memories with it.

**I find this one particularly weird. Not sure what I was thinking when I wrote it.**


	13. MoPv: Cross SG1 V1 P1

**I do not own Dragon Age, Dragonriders of Pern or Stargate: SG1 and I make no profit of playing around with them.**

_Categories: Dragon Age, Dragonriders of Pern and Stargate:SG1._

_Mages of Pern Verse \- Crossover Stargate SG1 Version 1 Part 1_

Mouse had dropped by Anders to tell him about the two strange stone circle thing they had found in the Beyond. Anders had taken a group of Mages and Spirits and Dragonets and pulled the stone artefacts out of the Beyond. They had Jumped the artefacts to a clear area on a nice stone plinth so that they were less likely to accidently lose them in the ground as did happen on occasion while experimenting with magic.

They had examined the smaller device with curiosity. It made of a dark bronze brown metal with a solid base connected to a circular platform with two spires handles coming off one end and in the middle it had two rings, one on top of the other of similar metal divided into connected segments and with what seemed to be something carved onto them which was all around a large dull red jewel half sphere on the top. No one had the first clue what it was for but they were quite sure it was designed and they didn't want to risk it being dangerous or breakable so they hadn't yet examined it in more depth.

The much larger circle was a hollow ring also appeared to be made of a kind of grey metal. It had symbols carved on the ring and an inner ring that could move. They had noticed that the symbols on the ring seemed to correspond with the symbols on the pedestal circle. It seemed to be designed to stand upright so that is what they had done with it.

A couple of weeks after they had first discovered the two items the large one's writing bumps had started to light up blue. Everyone there had Blinked out although quite a few of them stayed nearby. Anders had not been present at the time but he had gotten the alert from Karl and Blinked in.

They watched with a mixture of curiosity and caution as seven of nodes light up blue then the circle violently expelled a kawoosh of blue energy before it settle back into the ring like a big glowing puddle. Anders blinked, "I think that it's a good thing no one was standing in front of that when it went off."

Mouse stared at the circle with fascination, "I think you're right, that would have been most unpleasant."

They might has said more but they fell silent and watch from behind the large rocks that hid them as a moving metal wheeled thing come through the glowing puddle. It rolled around, seeming to look at things and was about the size of a cart, had a weird front thing that moved almost like an arm and it was grey.

"Do you think it's alive?" Jowan asked uncertainly.

Anders tilted his head, "It doesn't feel alive." He glanced down at the black cat by his feet, "Kitty what do you think?"

The cat flicked her tail, purple eyes glowing as she regarded the strange thing, "I don't think it is alive. I feel no desire from it."

"So we have a strange circle thing that can spit glowing blue water, that not alive metal rolling things come out of and being not alive are probably made by something like dwarf technology." Nathaniel gave it an exasperated look, "Never a dull moment with Mages. Are we about to get invaded?"

"Maybe." Anders concluded, "But we shouldn't assume anything. I'm going-" he paused then rolled his eyes in annoyance before ordering, "Jowan, Kitty go and look at metal thing more closely."

Standing just behind Anders, Fenris let a little pleased smile pull at his lips. He couldn't have his mage commander running willy-nilly into danger all the time. As the God-Leader of Pern; Anders had responsibilities. Karl nodded his approval of the choice, Kitty flicked her tail and Mouse looked disappointed he wasn't getting to look at it. Nathaniel just sighed but he also looked subtlety pleased that at least this time Anders had the sense not to go running into danger while Jowan grinned.

Scooping up Kitty Jowan placed her across his shoulders and held up his arms for their Dragonets to grab into. "Oh," Anders added, "don't let them see your Dragonets." The two nodded and Jumped Between into the tree line on the other side of the clearing with a rush of cold air.

Sending their Dragonets skywards Jowan rubbed between Kitty's ears, grabbed his staff with his other hand and pushed through the branches into the clearing. The metal thing appeared to have been examining the smaller pedestal metal circle but it turned to –look?- at him when he entered.

He just looked back at for a moment seeing if it was going to do anything before he slowly approached. Stopping a few feet away from it he asked, "Hi. Don't suppose you speak Common do you?" he paused and sighed, "Yeah. Didn't think so."

He lent against his staff and stared at it, not quite sure what to do next. Kitty shifted on his shoulder and with a shrug he lifted his staff and gently poked the metal thing with the end. It didn't do anything but make a gentle thunk sound.

#

On the other side of the stargate, Stargate Command looked at the images on the scene. SG-1 was ready to go through once Sam had given the all clear on the M.A.L.P's report of the planet's conditions. "No apparent signs of advanced civilization." Sam concluded just as a person stepped out of the bushes and into view of the M.A.L.P's camera.

They were dressed in a light green robe with brown boots and a bone staff in hand. They looked human with fair skin and shoulder length dark hair, across their shoulders was a draped a black cat. "Well what do you call him then?" Jack joked, "Non-advanced civilization?"

Daniel leaned closer looking at them with interest, "Their clothes seem to be rather fine, so either whatever group they come from as mastered cheap, fine clothing or they are well respected. The staff appears to be rather finely made, it could be a symbol of status. So maybe a medieval sort of society, not enough impact on the environment for us to detect them but big enough for skilled clothes making." he paused and listened when the man said something to the M.A.L.P, "I don't recognize that language." he looked surprise, "At all. Nor anything similar."

"So are we going through or not?" Jack asked.

"I don't see any reason not to." Sam affirmed.

"I wonder if they are a completely different species that appear human or if they have just not had contact with any other group of humans or gou'ald for so long that their language has become so different it isn't recognisable?" Daniel mused.

"Right, we're going!" Jack said happily then snorted in amusement as the guy poked the M.A.l.P with his staff looking after unsure as to what he was supposed to do. Jogging down the stars to the gateroom he add, "Come on let's go before our native gets bored and leaves."

#

Jowan had just started to wonder if he asked a Spirit nicely they might possess the metal thing when there was movement from the puddle circle. He stepped back, automatically shifting into a defensive staff position as Kitty moved to more easily jump from him.

It seemed unneeded as four people exited the puddle.

"Anders." Jowan called with a sigh. He didn't understand a word the four were saying but they didn't seem hostile right now so he figured that Anders, the overachieving magical experimentalist and explorer, was better equipped to handle the language then him. He'd done it before; in fact he had invented it.

#

Jack watched warily as a second man, staff in hand stepped from among the trees. He moved towards them casually, hopping up to sit on a large boulder a few feet away from then with his staff across his lap and something furry on his shoulder. Was that a mouse? It rather looked like it. He wondered if the first guy's cat would try to eat it.

Then the blond haired man started to sing. It was an eerily flowing and beautiful sound unlike anything he had ever heard and it was hypnotic to listen too. The song seemed to resonate through the air and then Jack realized that the first guy was leaning against a rock was wordlessly singing along. But more than that the humming seemed to come from everywhere and when he looked around there were small, jewel coloured flying lizard creatures all over the place humming along.

The blond guy had closed his eyes at some point Jack realized when they opened and locked with him. Clear bright amber gold they seemed to shimmer and change. _"Greetings Travellers."_ Jack started as the words curled across his mind, _"Our apologizes for communicating with you in this way but we do not understand the language you speak nor you ours. We believe that the rudeness of this form of mind speech uninvited would be better than misunderstanding each other while try trying to talk."_

"You're telepathic?" Daniel breathed in awe.

_"__Yes."_ The blond man shrugged and Jack realized it must be him talking to them. _"But only to a limited extent. It is mostly good for talking and learning, not much else."_

**This isn't great but I figured it was close enough to finished that I might as well post it. **


	14. MoPv: Cross SG1 V1 P2

**I do not own Dragon Age, Dragonriders of Pern or Stargate: SG1 and I make no profit of playing around with them.**

**_Categories: Dragon Age, Dragonriders of Pern and Stargate:SG1._**

**_Mages of Pern Verse \- Crossover Stargate SG1 Version 1 Part 2_**

Jowan had somehow ended up as the diplomatic party to Stargate Command, which both baffled and annoyed him. He was a Blood Mage; he was good at killing things not negotiating with potential allies. Well sure he could be good at 'negotiating' but he didn't like that sort of magic and potential long-time allies didn't normally take will to finding out they had had their minds fiddled with by Blood Magic.

Surana had been their first choice, a female elven mage to test their prejudices and a Grey Warden for respect and experience. Unfortunately the Pernese on the whole held blood as sacred and the Wardens were very paranoid about theirs, admittedly for good reason. She'd raised a huge fuss and refused to give her blood to the base doctor and upon being told that it was a requirement she had demanded to be sent back, telling them that if they needed blood, well then people could deal and find someone else to do this.

Mouse had been seriously considered but it was eventually decided that sending a Spirit might be pushing it too far. Jowan had eventually been decided upon to go by dint of the fact that as a blood-mage he had much better control of what happened to his blood after it left his body and as powerful mage trusted by Anders he would have a good chance at fighting his way out if everything went wrong. As a human like their guests appeared to be he shouldn't seem too strange to them and as a male, because it did seem like males were mostly in-charge among their guests, he should be taken seriously.


	15. MoPV: Rules for Guests

**I am writing fanfiction, I don't own any of the universes or characters that I am playing with here.**

**_Categories: Dragon Age, Dragonriders of Pern and Stargate :SG1._**

**_Mages of Pern Verse \- Rules for Guests_**

"Before you enter the village we have a list of rules and punishments you should hear." Nathaniel's voice was deadpan serious as he unrolled the scroll.

"Firstly, if you are a Templar declare it now. Failure to do so will be treated as a hostile move and you will be fireballed." Jack raised his eyebrow but Nathaniel looked completely serious.

"Secondly, if you are a member of the Chantry declare it now. Failure to do so will be treated as a hostile move and you will be fireballed." Jack looked amused, Nathaniel was just reciting.

'Thirdly, if you have an Chantry artefacts, meaning any Chantry books, anything with Chantry symbols or the verse from the Chant of Light on it declare it now. Failure to do so will treated as a hostile move and we will douse it in grease, give it to you to hold onto and set it on fire." Jack looked like he might be considering if Nathaniel was serious.

"Fourthly, should you attempt to preach and persuade that Mages are dangerous creatures that need to contained and controlled we shall take that to mean you are attempting to martyr yourself and shall oblige your wish. You will be burned at the stake and unlike Andraste, who we hold was likely a Mage, there will be no Sword of Mercy to grant you a swift death." Jack gave Nathaniel a disturbed look.

"Fifthly, should you attempt an Exalted March against us we will take that as a Declaration of War and consider you enemy combatants. Thus all restrictions against the use of Blood Magic will be lifted and we will let you see what those you call Maleficar can do.

Sixthly, should you attempt to bring Darkspawn Taint into our settlement without first declaring it this will be considered an attempt to infection us with the Blight. Our response to this action will to be to dump you into the most Blight Tainted lands we can find and see how long it takes you to be infected. Note that should the Taint turn you instead of kill we will wait until your mind is fully gone or you come too close to leaving the Blighted Lands to justify leaving you alive before we will put you down.

Seventhly, should you have a Darkspawn with you Declare it now. Failure to do so will be treated as an attempt to set Darkspawn on our settlement and we will dump you in the depths of the Deep Roads alive. Females will have a ten day delayed explosive switch set into them as we do not wish to populate more Broodmothers. Males will have an incendiary device that will active after the tenth day if they see light as we do not wish to spread the Blight by providing them with more Ghouls.

Eighthly, should have Lyrium with you declare it now. Failure to do so will be considered possibly hostile and smuggling and you will be kicked out of Pern.

Ninthly, should you have attempt to mine or otherwise get a hold on our Lyrium growths and stores in any way that is not strictly fair trade we will consider this a hostile move. For this reason we recommend declaring now if you wish to consider Lyrium trade with us. Thief of Lyrium stores will be considered both Thief and Lyrium Smuggling, entering the Lyrium Caves without Permission and Escort will be consider a spying and you will be banished from Pern, attempting to mine our Lyrium vein will be considered an attack and we will have a cut opened on the palm of each of your hands and we will drop you in the middle of an strong Lyrium vein in a confined space."

"Oh, let me!" Anders exclaimed with a grin, "I like these ones." He brandished the scroll then cleared his throat and put on a serious face as he read, "If you attempt to harm a cat we will let Mr Wiggum play with you."

A smile tugged at his lips, "If you deliberately injure a cat we will let Mr Wiggum hunt you."

"If you maliciously kill a cat we will let Mr Wiggum eat you." By the end of this he was full on smiling.

**Just an idea that I had, not really restricted to any particular crossover with _Mages of Pern verse_.**


	16. MoPv: Cross SG1 V2 P1

**I don't own Dragon Age, Dragonriders of Pern or Stargate: SG1 and I make no profit of the writing and posting of this fanfiction.**

**_Categories: Dragon Age, Dragonriders of Pern and Stargate: SG1._**

**_Mages of Pern Verse \- Crossover Stargate SG1 Version 2 Part 1_**

The People of Pern had uncovered a strange stone circle... in the Beyond. They'd dragged it out of the Beyond at a reasonable distance from their Hold to study safely. What they had been rather surprised to have happen was some metal thing come out and then soon after four humans.

They had remained hidden, as they had been doing since the Circle spun and they waited for Anders to come. They listen with interest to the humans speak, realizing that they did not understand the language. They thought they might be military for they moved like soldiers and what they wore seemed to be a uniform; from the way they held the strange metal things they were sure they were weapons.

Anders arrived quietly with Nathaniel and Karl in his wake. He nodded to them and they cautiously left cover to approach the four. Three of the humans were pale skinned, the other was dark skinned and carried a staff with a strange mark on his forehead. They weren't sure they liked that. It reminded them too much of the Tranquil Brand.

#

SG1 stepped warily out of the gate. It was warm, bordering on hot and slightly humid with lush jungle trees nearby and the gate at the centre of a clearing on a large stone ledge. Jack shifted, uncomfortably getting the prickling feeling that they were being watched. Jokingly he teased, "Doesn't seem like there are any rocks around here for you to look at Daniel."

"They're not rocks." Daniel replied automatically.

A loud rustle of bushes and the loud sounds of movement had Jack and Teal'c focusing their gun and staff weapon in that direction respectively. An older man in a green robes using a staff to help him walk and a sunburst circle branded onto his forehead exited the bushes. Behind him was a man dressed in leathers with a bow and quiver on his back.

"Hey, Teal'c, do you recognize the tattoo on his head." Jack asked.

"No, I do not." Teal'c replied stoically.

"Danny-boy?"

"No, I don't either." Danny replied before stepping forward slightly and switching to Gou'ald, "Greetings, can you understand this language?"

The tattooed man turned to the other and said something. Jack looked at Daniel who shook his head. Jack shrugged, "Well at least they're not shooting at us, even if we don't understand them."

The leather clad man nodded to them and then turned and walked back over to where he had come out. He called something and another man said something back. SG1 watched curious, if wary, as another man followed the leather clad one out. He wore a snappy looking robe with a feathered mantle over neat pants and leather boots. There was a certain confidence in the way he walked and the staff he held looked as much like a weapon and subtle status symbol as it did a walking aid.

As he drew alongside the tattooed man Jack realized that his features were subtlety different from him and the leather clad man. He was more slender, his features more delicate and sharper, colours just slightly too vibrant. The first two looked human, he looked just slightly off.

He was in charge; Jack was sure as he looked at them, nodded and said something. The three of them had a quick discussion before they seemed to decide something. The first two looked at them before stepping part slightly. They then turned to each other and started talking. The leather clad one was using the same language as before but the tattooed one was using a different, more flowing musical one. They continued for a moment taking turns speaking the different languages and looking rather exaggeratedly confused. Then the feathered mantled person stepped in speaking the first language.

He held up his hand and an orb of green light filled it. Jack tightened his hold on his gun. The feathered man slowly approached the tattooed man. One he was standing next to him he placed one hand on his shoulder as the tattooed man placed both hands on his waist, and then he lifted his other hand and put the orb of light through the side of his head.

Next to Jack Daniel made an alarmed sound. The leather clad man flashed them a reassuring smile. The two men stood like that for a moment with their eyes closed and then the feathered man slowly withdrew his hand, the light orb going with. He steadied him for a moment and then raised the orb to the side of his own head. He stood like that for a couple of moments has the tattooed man held him steady then he pulled the orb back out. He blinked for a couple of moments then he turned to the tattooed man and started talking in that flowing language. The tattooed man looked surprised and then pleased, replying in the same language.

The feathered man switched back to the first language and said something to the leather clad man. He nodded and said something back. The feathered man approached the leather clad man and bracing him for a moment put the light orb in his head. They stood there for a moment and then he pulled the orb back out. The leather clad man blinked for a bit before he turned to the tattooed man and said something in the flowing language. They then spoke the flowing language among each other for a couple of moments before switching back to the other one and turning to look at them expectantly.

"Daniel?" Jack asked.

"I think they were demonstrating some sort of language transfer that they want to try?" he hazed a guess, looking very intrigued.

"That doesn't make any sense." Sam said, "How do they intend to do that? What sort of technology are they using?"

"It is not one that I have seen the Gou'ald using." Teal'c contributed.

"I think we should let them." Daniel told them.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to let a bunch of unknown aliens with unknown technology mess around in our heads." Jack asked doubtfully.

Daniel shrugged, "I don't have the first clue what either of the languages they spoke were. They've been polite enough to show us what they want to do instead of just trying it. We can either spend a couple of weeks here trying to learn their language and probably offending them by very rudely refusing their help or we can let them do their thing with one of us. I want to try the second option."

The feathered man approached them slowly and they stopped talking to watch him. He glanced at them and offered his hand to Daniel. "Danny?" Jack frowned.

Daniel stepped forward then looked back. "I think he's asking me because I was the one that tried to talk to them." he shrugged, "I'm the one who wants to do this. And if something goes wrong you can always go back to shooting the natives."

The feathered man took Daniel's hand, placing it one his shoulder and directing Daniel's other hand to his hip. He then placed one hand on Daniel's shoulder before holding out the other hand to the side. The orb blinked back into being. Slowly he raised he hand until it was next to Daniel's hand giving him plenty of time to move before he placed it into his head.

They stood there eyes closed, forehead leaning against each other. Silently Jack counted the seconds, one two, three, four, five, six, he shifted uneasily, seven, eight, nine. The tattooed man took a step forward, saying something concerned sounding. The hand on Daniel's shoulder lifted and the feathered man waved vaguely at the two in what they seemed to interpret as an unconcerned gesture.

The waiting continued, fifteen seconds, twenty seconds, next to Jack Sam twitched anxiously. Twenty two seconds Jack took a determined step towards forwards. The tattooed man made a sound of alarm shaking his head and hurrying forward. He was saying something worried sounding as he moved to stand at an angle as to block Jack from touching the two. The leather clad man half yelled something that caused the tattooed man to shrug and the other to shake his with an exasperatedly disbelieving look.

Jack was considering the pros and cons of pushing the tattooed man out of his way when the feathered man pulled the orb back out of Daniel's head. The two blinked, with twin disorientated looks stepping back from each other. The tattooed man whirled around grabbing the feathered man's arm to keep him upright and Jack took that as permission to grab Daniel.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly, pulling Daniel away from the feathered man who was similarly being crowded by the tattooed man.

"Yeah." Daniel sounded slightly dazed. "I'm fine I think." He gave the feathered man a very bemused look. "It was very green. And swirly, kind of misty. No exactly what I was expecting from a translation device."

The feathered man seemed to have managed to reassure his companions for they backed off slightly as he sat down on a rock. Raising his hand with the swirly green orb he pressed it against his head. The tattooed man watched him while the leather clad one watched SG1 but neither seemed worried this time as the wait stretched to half a minute before the feathered man pulled the orb out of his head.

He made some sort of remark to the tattooed man which had him shaking his head before he turned to them. In clear English he said, "You sure do know a lot of languages. But you use this one," he switched to Gou'ald, "and this one the most often, yes?"

"Yeah." Daniel told him in English looking a bit surprised. "English and Goa'uld are the ones I use the most for talking to people."

The feathered man grinned and returned to English, "Good. Sorry, that the transfer took so long, you use a lot of languages and it took longer than normal to copy them because there were so many." He started fiddling and poking the orb in his hand, seemly pushing bits of it around. "My name's Anders by the way. I'm going to isolate the English and the Gou'ald languages before I give this to anyone else. It would take forever otherwise and they don't need all these extra languages running around their heads. My friends are Karl," he waved at the tattooed man, "and Nathaniel." He waved at the other, "And you are?" he gave them a questioning look.

Jack had relaxed slightly at the explanation for why it had taken so long, trust Danny to muck up an alien translation device by being too much of a nerd, and nodded to the newly introduced Anders. "I am Jack O'Neill. The big silent one is my friend Teal'c, the lovely lady is Captain Samantha Carter and the guy you did your mind thingy with is Doctor Daniel Jackson." Jack waved at each of his team mates as he introduced them. "We are a part of a group of explorers from Earth trying to peacefully learn about other people and trade and all that sort of thing."

Anders nodded and smiled, "That sounds interesting. Ah! It's ready." He stood and turned to Karl. Placing the orb in his head he stood there for about seven seconds before pulling it out. He then turned and repeated the process with Nathaniel although it only seemed to take five seconds with him.

Nathaniel turned to them and said so seriously that Jack wasn't sure if he was joking or not. "Welcome to Pern. Please ignore any stupid thing Anders may have said, he's like that to everyone. What are you intending to do while you are here?"

Jack glanced to Daniel with him being the most diplomatic of his team. "Um, well we didn't know that there was anyone here when we came through, so could we met whoever your leaders are? Stargate Command is always happy to consider new people to trade and ally with."

Nathaniel nodded curtly. Anders grinned, "I'm sure everyone would be happy to meet you. The village is only a 10-15 minute or so walk from here if you'd like?"

"Sure." Jack nodded, "That sounds good." The rest of his team nodded so they followed when Nathaniel lead off, walking around a rock and revealing a path that was hidden from view behind it.

Karl spoke up for the first time, looking at Teal'c with a blank kind of wariness. "I was wondering what that symbol on your forehead meant? If you don't mind me asking?"

"I was the first Prime of the Gou'ald Apophis before I realized that the Gou'ald were false gods and turned against him. It is his symbol and a symbol of the rank and slavery I once held." Teal'c told them solemnly while Jack watched warily for any sudden signs of hostility or recognition but there were none, only wary curiosity. "Might I ask what yours means?" Teal'c inquired.

Karl's eyes went hard and he smiled, cold and grim with an edge of something vicious. "It is a symbol of the Chantry and it was there to tell everyone one that I was a Tranquil. A safe mage; harmless, helpful, obedient, not a danger, a symbol of the Chantry's control, and a reminder that Mages belonged to them. I suppose I could have it removed but it serves as a reminder of what we have suffered, that should I face Templars again I would die before I would be forced to enter a Circle Tower and serve the Chantry as a slave." He looked at them with a blank coldness that chilled Jack down to his bones. "Tranquil and those who condone the Rite of Tranquillity are not welcome on Pern."

Anders cut in cheerfully, "But Teal'c isn't Tranquil so it doesn't matter. We just wanted to check but besides from Tranquil Brands, and I suppose Slave Brands, we don't really have any problems with what you choice to paint or mark onto your skin."

He seemed to consider what he'd said, "Well, the Dalish blood markings were originally something like slave markings but now they are clan markings and they like them so everyone's fine with them. And the Castless markings were criminal marks but they seem to see them as some sort of community thing seeing as any child of a Castless is Castless themselves so they are fine to keep them as they want. So yeah, mostly we have problems with the Tranquil Brand although of course all those who have broken the Rite are free to wear or not to wear the Brand as they like. If nothing else it can come in handy against particularly stupid Templars that you don't want to fight." A dark look crossed his face, "As long as they aren't a certain type of stupid. It's normally not worth avoiding the attention that killing Templars brings you if you have to pretend to be Tranquil to a Templar who likes to give Tranquil certain types of orders."

Jack and Daniel exchanged looks. Nathaniel sighed, "Thank you for explaining that Karl, Anders, but considering there are no Templars on Pern and we don't know how the Rite is performed for all we have a bunch freed but heavily traumatized Tranquil I don't think they need you to start your full spiel on the horrors of the Circle Towers and the need for Rebellion against the Chantry and the campaign for the cause of Mage rights."

Anders grinned, "What about my spiel on acceptance of non-humans as full class citizens and that Pern is a Mage run settlement and if you try to start any anti-mage stuff we'll kick you out if we don't fireball you first?"

Nathaniel smiled, "If anyone is going to kick people out for anti-magic sentiment it will be the dwarfs. If anyone is going to kick people out for human superiority talk it will be us non-mage humans. If anyone is going to be kicked out for endorsing slavery it will be by the Elves. And if anyone is going to be kicked out for Anti-Spirit sentiment it will be by the Mages. That leaves the Spirits to kick people out for not accepting cultural practices."

Karl grinned, "We have a system for this stuff Anders. No need to traumatize people by letting you throw them out if they act like assholes."

Anders gave them a wounded look, "How am I traumatizing? It's Just and Venge that are frightening you know."

"Mortals," Daniel jumped at the sudden doubled toned echoing voice while Jack swore, his hand going to his gun as Karl's eyes burned blue, "May be frightened of Spirits. You however have a degree of creativity that beings of the Fade lack. Your command of Dragonets may have something to do with the fear. I believe that Mortals do not like to fly outside of the Fade."

The blue glow recessed from Karl's eyes and Jack snapped, "What the fuck was that?!"

Karl gave him a cold look, "That was the Spirit of Justice co-inhabiting my body." A slight sneer curled his lip, "Do you have a problem with that?"

Jack's eyes flicked over all of them and he realized that Nathaniel was watching them, one hand on the daggers at his waists and a slight red light to his grey eyes.

Anders looked at him and his amber eyes were serious not laughing or joking, "Pern is a Mage run colony and a Mage sanctuary. We don't permit discrimination against our Citizens. While the majority of Pern's citizens are Mages, they are not the only beings we house. Spirits are a respected and valued part of our community and while most of them remain in the Fade they are not obliged too. Entering our village and you may find yourself face to face with the occasional Spirit in their true form. None of them are Demons despite what they may focus on and you are not permitted to attack them. Aside from that, as you just witnessed, some of our Mages willingly channel a Spirit and permit them to share their body. They are not Abominations and you are not permitted to attack them either. There are no Abominations on Pern. These arrangements are not always permanent and people often won't mention it unless their Spirit has something they wish to share. As such while on Pern you may not have to talk to a Spirit but you should be prepared and open to the possibility."

Teal'c looked at them, "What exactly are these Spirits? I do not believe I am familiar with them."

Karl looked surprised but took over the talking, "Spirits are beings that come from and dwell in the Fade. They embody a concept, emotion or idea and draw their power from what they embody while it also gives them their base self. A Spirit may embody what we would call a positive concept or they may embody what we would call a negative concept but while some are more inclined to be benevolent or malevolent, all Spirits are dangerous but this does not mean they cannot be reasoned with. Depending on your religion and culture you may view all Spirits as different races of being depending on what they are a Spirit of or you may view them as Gods, or as 'Good Spirits' and 'Evil Demons'. Having been the subject of much discrimination ourselves we try to judge people as people and as such all native beings of the Fade are Spirits and individual Spirits can be friend, foe or neutral. We reserve the title of 'Demon' for those Spirits we cannot reason with, often because they have somehow become corrupted or insane."

Karl shrugged, "All that said, basically all the Spirits you will find on Pern are friendly, well," he looked like he was considering something, "they are friendly towards their fellow Citizens of Pern. When we moved here we didn't just bring ourselves. We also brought the demesne of any Spirits we maintained friendly relationships to the Fade here. It seriously does wonders for dreaming. The Fade here is quite safe as our Spirits will keep out any non-citizen Spirits that might try to possess any of the younger Mages."

Jack gave him a disturbed look, "So what you just let these Spirits possess you to keep any other Spirits from possessing you?"

"Not exactly." Nathaniel replied, "Although that does work, not everyone here is possessed. Actually a lot less people are possessed then not. We let these Spirits possess us because we trust them. Some people do it full time because they like the Spirit co-habiting with them, some do it occasionally because they need something from the Spirit or because they feel like it."

Anders snorted, "Hell, I knew a guy who let a Spirit of Valour possess him once a day because he really, really hated staff practice."


	17. MoPv: Cross Star Trek V1 P1

**I don't own Dragon Age, Dragonriders of Pern, or Star Trek.**

**_Categories: Dragon Age, Dragonriders of Pern and Star Trek_**

**_Mages of Pern Verse \- Crossover Star Trek Version 1 Part 1_**

Anders sighed when he glanced around the medical bay. The doctor was looking increasingly frustrated by the Mages' passive uncooperativeness but Anders took that as a good sign because if they were waiting until a Healer could see them it probably meant that none of them had immediately dangerous injuries. "Does anyone have urgent injuries?" Silently all the mages shook their heads. "Okay, good. Who needs the Standard Treatment?" Over three quarters of the mages raised their hands.

Anders sighed then turned to the nearest crew man, "Excuse me, but did you pick up our small winged lizard pets?" The crewman nodded and Anders smiled. "We will be taking them back to our ship to treat unless you have any objections." The crew man blinked looking slightly startled and confused while behind him the ship's doctor started to look angry. "Um, sure, you can have them back. Not like we know how to treat them anyway."

Anders smiled and thanked him before looking at two of his helpers who promptly started the process of moving the injured Dragonets back to their ship. Glancing at the injuries where the Templars stopped them from going Between by literally pinning them to shelves he winced because those would be difficult to heal so he turned back to the mages.

"Who here would prefer to be healed back on my ship? Raise your hands." The majority of them raised their hands. "Would you also please raise your hand if you would object to being healed by any mage other than me." He was glad when no one objected.

Turning to the doctor he asked, "May those who wish to be treated on my vessel be moved there?" When the doctor frowned he added, "Trust me, all of our healers have a lot of experience treating the victims of Templars." With a wiry smile he added. "Many of us have treated ourselves if no one else was available to heal us so trust me, we really do know what we are doing and many of the mages would already be familiar with our procedures and methods."

The doctor was still frowning but reluctantly he nodded. "I suppose I can't really object if you know how to treat them and they would be more comfortable with you."

"Thank you." Anders told the doctor then nodded to his own people who started to gather up the mages for transport, "If you have any preferences about which Healer does or does not treat you tell them and they will do their best to accommodate you."


	18. MoPv: Cross Star Trek V2 P1

**Dragon Age, Dragonridrs of Pern and Star Trek do not belong to be nor do I make any money of playing around in their settings.**

_Categories: Dragon Age, Dragonriders of Pern and Star Trek._

_Mages of Pern Verse \- Crossover Star Trek Version 2 Part 1_

Caption Picard really didn't like this. The Federation as a whole wasn't overly enthused to run into a powerful being that was considered and accepted widely by those known to them as a god, especially not a god that got along with Q.

When Pern's ship had appeared out of a Fade Rift both the Federation and Q had come to investigate.

Anders had 'talked' with Q for a bit and then asked him to 'play'. He challenged Q to find and identify him.

"You!" Q pointed dramatically at a slouching blonde haired youth, "You're the one! Found you."

Anders grinned back, "Yeah, your right, I'm me. How'd you figure it out?"

Q preened, "You might have been able to hide your signature but you didn't stop people from reacting to you. It was the Dalish, they knelt to you, but none of the Pernese so much as blinked at seeing you. Everyone recognized you but the Pernese weren't surprised at seeing you and they are covered in your energy while the Dalish who were shocked at seeing you aren't. You just confirmed it when you came up here. Only authorized people would come to this meeting but you were neither introduced nor serving any clear function. Your own people expected your presence but also knew better then to try and explain it. Thus you are you."

"Nice." Anders smiled in acknowledgement. "Can you sense my ship?"

"No." Q pouted, "except that I can sense that it is there and I can't sense it but other than that no, your energy signature is all over it and I can't get close. How can you do that? You're not a Q and yet…there are almost similarities, what are you that you can block a Q?"

"I think," Anders looked thoughtful, "judging by what I can sense from you what is stopping you is Freedom."

"Freedom." Q looked sceptical and sarcastically interested as he arched an eyebrow making 'go-on motions'.

"You're an energy being aren't you Q. An extremely powerful one with powers one would call godlike." Anders considers "As for myself I am widely regarded and acknowledged as a god. Even should one choice not to believe that I am a god I am still an extraordinarily powerful elven Spirit. More than that, I a Spirit or god of Freedom and of Pern. I'm guessing that while my powers are more limited than yours they are also more concentrated. As a god my powers encompass Pern and nothing more but also nothing less. My power grants me sole control over Pern, other beings have great trouble interfering with Pern but in return I am not stronger than any other powerful Citizen of Pern when dealing with matters outside of Pern."

"Oh," Q looked really intrigued, "So basically your powers block all other higher beings from messing around with your protected people but in return you can't mess around with anything without being limited to an inferior form."

Anders shrugged, "At a guess I was originally an elf-blooded human Mage before I became Half-Spirit and then a god so it isn't much of a problem for me."

"A guess?" Q looked very intrigued.

"Well," Anders shrugged philosophically, "we are reasonably sure that while I was born with unusually strong Magic potential that I didn't ended up a god until I created my own world. People first started calling me a god when I first started bringing people to the world I shaped for them and binding them as my people but I didn't really consider myself a god until after the Dread Wolf acknowledged me as his equal."

"The Dread Wolf? Who is that and why would you need his acknowledgement to be a god?" Q inquired.

"Hmm, oh? He's the Elven god of rebellion and friend slash teacher-mentor of mine."


	19. MoPv: Cross Inheritance Cycle V1 P1

**I don't own Dragon Age, Dragonriders of Pern or The Inheritance Cycle.**

**_Categories: Dragon Age, Dragonriders of Pern and The Inheritance Cycle._**

**_Mages of Pern Verse \- Crossover The Inheritance Cycle Version 1 Part 1_**

The Channelling Host for the Spirit of Clarity in Fury had rather understandably been mistaken for a Shade. With glowing red eyes, feathery crimson hair, pale skin and a thin, almost gaunt frame; as they darted across the battle field it was an easy mistake and not an entirely incorrect assumption.

A pile of Empire soldier's corpses had marked their battlefield. Most piled in one spot but some scattered about like the one they had leapt to kill as he fled, cleaving him in half with one blow.

The Varden soldiers who had witness this feat, led by Roan Stronghammer had frozen perfectly still in the tree line. Nothing about that kill had been human, from the agile leap, the strength of the sword blow to the utter focus and fury bared snarl, all held the edge of a hunting predator.

**I got this idea because, well, the Pernese are really friendly with their Fade Spirits, as a Fade Spirit can become a Citizen of Pern just the same as a Mage, elf, human, dwarf or any other sentient can. Then I was thinking about dragons and I thought about the Inheritance Cycle and remembered that they have spirits too and their spirits are both very similar to and very different from Dragon Age Fade Spirits. Then I thought, well a Spirit-Host Channelling team would get screams and cries of Abomination on Thedos but how would the world of Alagasia react? Bafflement was my first thought and then I remembered about Shades and thought, a Spirit of Rage or Vengeance with the right host-appearance could easily be mistaken for a Shade and it would be very hard to deny because it is not exactly wrong now is it, for all that is very much isn't right either.**


	20. ZotP: Divergence V1 P1

**I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or Pokemon.**

**_Categories: Avatar the Last Airbender and Pokemon._**

**_Zuko of the Pokemon \- Discarded Divergence Version 1 Part 1_**

**Chapter 4**

**Summary: The Avatar is the Bridge between the Material World and the Spirit World. (So why is Zuko doing his job?)**

_(The Winter Solstice Part 1: The Spirit World)_

Day 30

"Uncle. It's time to leave! Where are you? Uncle Iroh!" as I push my way through a thicket of bamboo following Growlithe into a clear area. _Normally I indulged my Uncle's vacationing habits with only mild irritation because he didn't have leave with me when I was banished but not today._

"Over here." I find him relaxing in a softly steaming spring.

"Uncle? We need to move on. We're closing in on the Avatar's trail." _Which is the reason I should be impatient and excited. The Avatar is my way home._

"You look tired, Prince Zuko. Why don't you join me in these hot springs and soak away your troubles." I roll my eyes at my Uncle's advice. On rare occasions in the past I have given in to his efforts to get me to relax but not this time. _And if I truly needed to relax, I'd find somewhere isolated and safe to Call my Pokémon for no other reason than their company._

More seriously I reveal the actual reason for my urgency, "I've heard there is be a Spirit attacking a village." _The Avatar should be my priority but I've spent almost three years chasing every-spirit tale I come across._ "Hot springs are nice Uncle but people are dying and it is only likely to get worse the closer to the Solstice we get. We need to go now." _Anyway the Avatar is supposed to be the bridge between humans and Spirits; perhaps if we go to a place where the balance between the two has been disturbed he will turn up._

"Very well." Iroh acknowledges, standing up, naked in the hot spring.

I groan, shielding my eyes from the sight of more nude flesh then I want to see. Turning I stare away from my Uncle as he dresses and consider the information I have._ One of my soldiers was approached as he was asking about unusual events. The civilian who had approached him said that they had heard Senlin Village was being attacked by a Spirit. Apparently a citizen of the Senlin Village had fled to stay with a cousin in the same village as the civilian is from. At the time that they had fled two attacks had happened at sunset, both resulting in destruction and a villager being taken. They arrived in their cousin's village yesterday around midday. This civilian doesn't live in this town, they are here trading, but apparently they've heard rumours about the ship. About a Fire Nation ship that doesn't fly the Fire Nation flag, that doesn't attack unless attacked first and that follows a flame-scarred boy who chases strange things and fixes them. So they decided to tell my soldier about what was happening when they noticed him asking around. If this information is all correct then Senlin Village should have been attacked 3 times by now and will be attacked again tonight._

_I need to be there _today_. Now is late morning, I want to be in Senlin Village by noon. That would give me time to investigate and if necessary leave the village before sunset. _I set off back to my ship with Uncle and Growlithe. _Who should I bring with me? I am _not_ bringing Uncle. Yes, he knows an unusual amount about the Spirit World but I am not risking him and in any case I have _practice_ dealing with spirits. Not to mention the number of spirit-tales I listened to or read about while investigating the Avatar._

_Refusing to bring him will mean that I have to bring some of my soldiers. He will just follow me otherwise. Tadaaki and Hyousuke. They trust me implicitly and have been with me for most of my Banishment. They know how weird things can get and they won't panic. I don't want to bring any animals with me so that means using Pokémon as mounts. Fast Pokémon. We won't get there as fast as I want on foot. Tadaaki has Rapidash but neither Hyousuke or I have land-travel Pokémon. Which means we will need to bring someone else who does._

"Uncle, you're staying with the ship while I am gone in case anything unexpected happens." _Kouki. He has Zebstrika and another firebender when going to deal with a probably hostile spirit isn't a bad idea._ I glare at Uncle as he opens his mouth to protest. "No, I know you will insist I don't go alone, so I will take Kouki, Tadaaki and Hyousuke but _you_ will stay to look after my men and my ship."

_And for my men to look after you._ Growlithe following behind I stride off to collect my escort, ignoring my Uncle's protests. _We too close to areas where Earth Kingdom soldiers patrol. Capturing or killing the Dragon of the West would be a prize for any soldier that could manage it._

#

Arms curled around Tadaaki I frown at the large burnt out stretch of forest we are riding over. _That looks recent. If it was started by humans then my bet is on furious nature-Spirit._

I press myself closer to Tadaaki has we pass out of the burnt area and into a still flourishing forest. Rapidash slows to a stop as the village walls came into view. _It's remarkable just how fast Rapidash and Zebstrika can travel even with riders when they simply run._

Dismounting I look at look at the village. It seems fairly standard for the Earth Kingdom with large earth walls forming straight lines that conceal the houses within. Kouki and Tadaaki Recall their Pokémon as the four of us walk towards the village. _We're not exactly trying to conceal the fact that we are Fire Nation; it is too likely that we will have to use our bending or our Pokémon, but we are not advertising it either. We left our armour behind on the ship, wearing the grey-brown military issue underclothes instead. All of us are openly armed. It tempting to bring my duel swords but that is a I skill I keep very quiet so instead I have the dagger Uncle gave me years ago, a few throwing knives and a spear. Not my preferred weapon but one I have a basic competence in._

The gates are open and no-one appeared to be guarding them so we simply walk in. Immediately damage is visible in the form of broken houses but more than that the village, is quiet, still, seemingly deserted. Besides from the recent damage it looks like a reasonably large and prosperous village so the utter absent of people was disconcerting. We head straight towards the large green building at on the opposite side to the gate's wall. _If anyone is still here, that's where they will be._

I knock on the door frame. "Hello? We heard this village is being attacked by a spirit."

The door opens and a square jawed man with light brown hair bound up in a top-knot looks at us warily. "You have heard correctly…?" he asks, eyeing our weapons.

I cut straight to the point, skipping the implied question of who we are, "We investigate strange events, spirits, rogue benders, unusual wild Pokémon and such. We heard about the attacks on your village and came to see if we could help." seeing that he is listening I continue, "I can't guarantee that we will be able to help but we have experience and are willing to try."

After a moment, "If the spirit is still hostile by the time of the Solstice we won't be sticking around. I've done many inadvisable things, staying in range of an unreasonable spirit while the barriers between our world and the Spirit World are down is not one of them and I don't intend for it to become one. If that happens I would strongly recommend evacuating anyone who hasn't already fled."

The man still looks uneasy but less so then before and he let us into the building.

#

I'd spent over an hour questioning the village leader and everyone in the village hall from, young women to children, to collect and compare the information each of them gives me but now I am fairly confident in my guess as to the nature of the spirit and what had set it off. _The question is, how does one go about calming an enraged Forest Spirit who has had its home burnt down?_

_We need to see what can be done to heal the forest and to find the totem figure of the Hei Bai if possible. And we need to do both these things before sunset. _Walking out of the village with my escort inspect to the forest I grimace at the last challenge. _And then we need to convince the enraged forest spirit to listen to a _firebending_ human for long to calm it down._

_Well priorities. Some of our Pokémon can look for the totem while see how the forest will recover._

"Kirlia, Roselia, Fletchinder, I ask for your aid." I Call. White light flares in front of me, two spots on the ground and one in the air.

"Fletchinder, please take a look around. If you can find a statue, shrine or totem, that would be useful but otherwise give us an overhead few of anything unusual or potentially dangerous." My Pokémon acknowledges my request with a cry and sweep of wings that carried him higher.

" Roselia, if you could help as investigate the damaged area of the forest with particular attention to the cause of the damage, how recent it was and how well the forest will heal from it and regrow that could be appreciated." he bows his green spiked head, assenting to my request a soft "Rose."

"Kirlia," a rueful grin pulls at my mouth, "you probably know better than me what you should be looking for but please keep an eye out for gateways to the Spirit World and such Spirit related things."

#

_If we were going to leave then we would need to leave _now_._ The sun has started to set. My escort are quiet and serious. All of us are a little dusty with ash dirtying our boots but we've found what we were looking for. _A totem of the Hei Bai spirit; everything but explicit confirmation that the Hei Bai is a Forest Spirit that has made its home in and protects this forest and confirmation that the forest will regrow in time._

_A forest guardian is not a weak Spirit and this close to the Solstice it will be fully capable of interacting with the world. It will have Pokémon; many, many Pokémon, Grass and Bug Types are likely to be the majority but anything that can be found in a forest is possible and lots of different Pokémon of different Types like forests. We do_ not_ want this to be a fight. We _cannot _win a fight. Survive and escape one? Maybe but still not something I want to risky my soldiers' or my Pokémon's' lives on._

_No, what we need to do is draw the Spirit's focus for long enough to reason with it and in a non-aggressive enough way that it is in a state where it is willing to listen. _I turn to face my men before we re-enter the village, "What we are attempting is dangerous, may not work and is not of direct benefit to the Fire Nation. You are not obliged to stay. I will find no fault with you should you choose to leave."

Hyousuke laughs and Tadaaki shakes his head with a small smile. Kouki side eyes them but says, "Sir, you ask this _every time_ I think we've got the message by now. You won't order us unwillingly into danger but you don't have to. We follow you into it willing and knowingly."

"I have to give you that choice. I am doing this _because I think I should_ not because it is the Fire Lord's will. It would be dishonourable to force people into following me on a self-assigned mission." _And I could force them. I am not only their superior officer but a member of the Royal Family. A banished, disgraced member yes, but still a member and they are only common soldiers. Refusing an order from me is simply _not_ an option._

I Recall Kirlia, Roselia and Fletchinder as we cross the village gates. _We're not registered to Senlin Village's Wards. Flickering out of phase with this world as we cross the Ward edge isn't going to bother our Pokémon but there is no need to alarm the villages by setting off the Wards when we can just be polite and not dismiss our Pokémon before crossing the Ward edge._

Idly I Call Kirlia as we approach the village hall. Then I pause. I give the open window another look. Standing with their backs to the window are two people wearing Water Tribe blue. _Sokka and Katara. Looks like the world does have a sense of humour._

"…eaten by a spirit monster."

I enter the hall. "You're back." Senlin's leader sounds slightly surprise.

"I said I would be."

"Zuko!" Sokka cries drawing his boomerang.

I stare calmly back as my men tense. "Sokka. Katara." my gaze drifts from face to face, "Aang."

Katara looks fierce and furious while Aang seems alarmed. I look at the flying lemur sitting on Aang's shoulder, "Take it you did find one in the Southern Air Temple then."

Aang blinks. "Yeah, this is Momo." He pets the flying lemar.

"What are _you _doing here." Katara demands hostility radiating from her.

"Yeah, how'd you find us?" Sokka, narrow eyed.

"I didn't." a languid shrug, projecting calmness as best I can "I heard that there was a village suffering from a Spirit attack and decided to investigate."

Katara snorts, disbelieving while Sokka looks sceptical.

The village headman carefully speaks up, "You know each other?"

"Yeah," Aang is cheerful again, "this is Zuko. He's been trying to capture me since he found out I'm the Avatar."

"Yes, but not today." I give them a dry look, "Trying to capture the Avatar while in a village about to be attacked by a hostile Spirit is stupid."

"Really?" Katara snipes, "You were perfectly fine with attacking Kyoshi Island to try and capture Aang."

"I would have preferred not to but by hiding there you gave me no choice." I dismiss the topic with a sharp wave, "The important thing right now is Hei Bai. Sunset is soon and the Spirit will attack then. I have a plan-"

"Kir!" my Kirlia cries out in sharp objection. He moves from my side to stand between me and the Avatar.

"You don't want me use my plan to deal with the Hei Bai spirit?"

"Kir." He agrees.

"Why?" I arch my eyebrow. "You approved of my plan before we returned to the village. Wh-no, the Avatar. You don't want me to use my plan because the Avatar is here."

"Kirlia" he croon nodding.

I stare. _Why does the Avatar's presence mean I shouldn't use my plan? If anything his cooperate would make it my plan work more easily. It has to be something._ "Dealing with the Spirits is the Avatar's job?" Kirlia nods, projecting a feeling of approval/close.

"I shouldn't be doing the Avatar's job?" I ask very sceptically. He shrugs projecting kind-of-but-not-quite-what-I-meant. _Closer then._

I adjust the question, "I shouldn't be doing the Avatar's job for him?" "Kirlia!" he exclaims projecting strong agreement

"He's twelve." Flatly "Does he even know how to deal with a Spirit?" Kirlia stares projecting exactly-my-point. "Ah." _That's a good point. The Hei Bai spirit might be dangerous but he is not one of the Great Spirits, or a malicious spirit nor should this problem be overly difficult to figure out and solve._

"The Avatar is the bridge between Spirits and humans; it is his job to seek solutions when they come into conflict. This is a duty his _must_ be capable of fulfilling and to do so he needs experience."

"Lia, Lia!" Kirlia twirls back to my side and leans against me. I sigh. "Avatar. You try and deal with the Hei Bai spirit tonight. Should you fail I will attempt to do so tomorrow."

"Great." Sarcasm is thick in Sokka's voice, "are you really not going to help out?"

"Sokka!" Katara glares. "Aang doesn't need _their_ help."

"No. I am not going to help." I look directly at Aang. "Kirlia makes a good point, you are the Avatar and you must be able to successfully deal with Spirits alone because there are times you will have no other choice."

"Yeah." Katara with narrow eyes, "And how do we know you're not just waiting until Aang is tired to capture him."

I glare back torn between offense and grudging approval. "I swear on my honour that I will not attempt to capture the Avatar or his companions while they attempt to calm the Spirit Hei Bai that is threatening the Village of Senlin nor if they are successful in doing so will I attempt to do so for one hour after they have solved the problem." I cross my arms. "Good enough?"

Katara looks like she's tempted to argue further but Aang beams and after a moment Sokka nods and puts away his boomerang. "You should ready your plan to deal with Hei Bai Avatar. The sun sets soon."

Everyone looks outside except for my fellow firebenders. I walk towards a shuttered window. _I might be going to let the Avatar deal with Hei Bai but that doesn't mean I'm not going to watch._

#

Leaning against the opened window I give Kirlia, perched on the sill a deeply sceptical look. He just swings his legs and pretends to ignore me. I go back to watching Aang.

He is walking towards us. Apparently he thinks he's dealt with Hei Bai already. I snort. _As if dealing with a Spirit would be as easy as saying say a few words and spinning a staff._

_There._ I still but for steady, deep breathes as the black and white Spirit materializes by the village gate. It's massive, six limbed with a disproportionally sized head but utterly silent as it moves.

The airbender doesn't notice it straight away. When he does he turns and says something to the Spirit. Obviously not something the Spirit is interested in hearing as it interrupts him with a blast of blue sound waves from its mouth. _Doesn't look like the attack harmed Aang._

_No Pokémon Called yet even if buildings are being smashed. _ _That Spirit is _fast_. _I grimace as a building disintegrated in a scream of light. _And very angry. Good thing all the villagers are gathered here._

I glance at Kirlia but he is just watching. _Oh, there goes another building. It's going to be expensive for the Senlin village to do repairs._ I pinch the bridge of my nose. _Tell me he didn't just try and command Hei Bai. Being the Avatar doesn't mean that Spirits will obey you, it is truly unsurprising that the Spirit struck you for trying._

_That's not a good idea Sokka._ I tense looking to Kirlia but he shakes his head firmly projecting denial. _Honestly not sure if Hei Bai even noticed that you tried to attack him. You should have tried using a Pokémon instead of your boomerang. Pokémon have a higher chance in combat against Spirits then direct attacks by humans. Not a good chance against a Spirit this enraged but a Pokémon's attack may have at least been noticed. _I wince as the Spirit grabs Sokka._ It might not have noticed the boomerang but it definitely noticed you talking to Aang._

"Hei Bai is taking people to the Spirit World not killing them, yes?" I murmur. _I have to be sure. Letting someone be kidnapped is one thing, letting them be killed is another._ Kirlia dips his head projecting agreement-assurance.

_So what are the changes that any of those three will return tonight? _Aang has flown out the gate after the Spirit and Sokka. _5% chance of Sokka or the Hei Bai returning, 50% chance of Aang returning._ Huff._ Aang better learn what ever Avatar spiritual thing he needs to learn. I am not watching such a terrible attempt again tomorrow night without interfering._

I look at Katara standing fearfully by the gate then turns and start considering who will get assigned to which watch as we sleep.

#

Day 31

As the sun rises I wake. _No one woke me in the night so the situation hasn't changed then._

Pulling a ration out of my small pack I consider what to do today. _Hei Bai won't return until sunset. Assuming that Sokka and the Avatar are in the Spirit World there isn't much I can do until then. Probably best to avoid Katara today._

I Call Fletchinder. "Could you fly along the path to the statue we found yesterday and see if you can find exactly what happened to the three of them?"

"Fletchinder." he trills her agreement and takes off, flying out one of a window towards the west.

Eating my food I sit and consider. _We need to conserve our energy for tonight. But some light training together to make sure that we are prepared in case we have to fight the Hei Bai Spirit and their Chi-Bonded Pokémon would be a good idea. Helps keep the anxiety of waiting down too. I should have Fletchinder return to the ship too, so that they know we are alright._

I had taken first watch with Hyousuke taking fourth watch so we are all wake now. _Firebenders rise with the sun and all._ The three have finished eating and are now waiting to hear my plans for the day.

"Seeing as we have the time I think it is best if we let our Pokémon familiarize themselves with the battlefield and their team mates." Noting the slightly curious look on Kouki's face I elaborate a little, "If we had ended up fighting yesterday I am sure we would have done well. Our Pokémon are used to each other and we had time to explain what we were planning to them but it is always helpful if they can examine where they will be fighting before they fight. And while our Pokémon are used to training together, there is a difference between general training and a fight where particular roles are assigned to certain Pokémon."

"It also gives us time to overlook the area for unexpected pitfalls." I grimace, "If it comes down to a fight the last thing we want is for someone to trip over some shattered timbers."

#

The Avatar returned a little before sunset without Sokka and had a touching reunion Katara. Yesterday I had said I would let the Avatar attempt to deal with the Spirit first and if he failed I would try. I intend to follow through.

I stand five paces from the village gate with Kirlia and Roselia besides me. They are not the Pokémon I would choose to fight a forest Spirit but that's because they're not here to fight.

Tadaaki and Bulbasaur are ten paces behind me to my left. Kouki and Sunflora are ten paces behind me to my right.

Hyousuke and Durant are standing guard 5 paces in front of the village hall. They will keep anyone from interfering.

As a firebender I can feel the sun setting but it is Kirlia who notices the Spirit first. A projected feeling of _alertness_ sweeps across us, the brush of a foreign mind against our own. The feeling of a Psychic Type Pokémon's mental projects is similar in in some aspects to the sensations that one gets from a Chi-Bond but very different at the same time. A Chi-Bond is natural, intuitive, a comfortably familiar presence while the mental-projection of a Pokémon's powers feels undeniably alien. None of us would mistake Kirlia's warning for something else.

"Hear me," I can see Hei Bai now emerging from the night, "spirit of this forest. It is true that your forest has burned but it is also true that the forest will grow back."

I lift one hand towards the spirit, acorns that our Pokémon had checked were living and healthy, resting on my palm. The Spirit lowers its head to look. _Breathe._ _Now is not the time to flinch._ _Regardless of if I would survive the blue light of the spirit's screaming attack…those teeth are sharp and its head large enough to bite me in half or perhaps even swallow me whole._

"From the ashes the seeds of new life will grow." Somehow my voice is steady and calm. "What you are doing now, attacking these villagers, does not help the forest."

Carefully, respectfully, I place the acorns on the ground in front of me. A shimmer of white light and a humanoid, wooden Pokémon of about a meter's height with a green leaf growing from its head appears. _Nuzleaf, a Grass/Dark Type, evolution of Seedet, capable of evolving into Shiftry._ The Pokémon picks up the acorns while the Spirit's form wavers and shifts.

I relax. In the place of the massive six limbed black and white Spirit is a panda shaped Spirit. They are both Hei Bai, but the monstrous form was that of the forest Spirit's rage, this panda form is the normal, peaceful form of the forest Spirit.

The panda Spirit ambles towards the gate. "Rose." Roselia steps in front of me, inquiring. The Hei Bai's Pokémon pauses and nods, "Nuz."

As Hei Bai vanishes back into the Spirit World a bamboo thicket grows. From within the bamboo four people emerge.

"Sokka!" Katara cries, the sound of running footsteps behind me.

I move aside. My soldiers make their way over to me as separated loved ones reunite.

"What happened?"

"You were trapped in the Spirit World for 24 hours! How are you feeling?"

"Like I seriously need to use the bathroom." A cough of laughter escapes me at the unexpected answer.

Aang moves next to the reunited siblings, fiddling with his staff, "I'm really sorry Sokka."

I move away, towards Senlin Village's leader as he approaches me. "Thank you, young man. If only there were a way to repay you for what you've done. We are in your debt."

I nod, acknowledging the seriousness of his words, "I am glad that I was able to help. I did not aid you for repayment but if you feel like this is a debt you must settle then I will remember Senlin village should I am ever be in need of aid."

I hesitate for a moment, glancing at my Pokémon who both give almost unnoticeable nods, "My name is Zuko, Son of Ursa and Ozai, banished prince of the Fire Nation."

I see the widen eyes, the sudden pallor before he musters himself and bows. "An honour to meet you, Prince Zuko."

I let a wry smile soften my features, "You don't need to bow. I merely thought you should be aware of whom you are offering a debt to."

There is hesitation on his face when he straightens, a hint of fear. He looks at the three villagers returned from the Spirit World then at me, nods slightly lips pressed together and resolved, "We owe you a debt regardless of who you are. You are _welcome_ in Senlin Village, Prince Zuko."

I give a small bow of gratitude and acknowledgment feeling a smile curving my lips. _That's the village safe. Now I have to deal with the Avatar._

**This is not canon to Zuko of the Pokémon anymore. It's a way the story could have gone but I've decided doesn't work for my chosen plot and character relationships.**


	21. ZotP: Divergence V1 P2

**I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or Pokemon.**

**_Categories: Avatar the Last Airbender and Pokemon._**

**_Zuko of the Pokemon \- Discarded Divergence Version 1 Part 2_**

**_Chapter 5_**

_(The Winter Solstice Part 2 Avatar Roku)_

I've talked with the three villages who were taken by Hei Bai and they all seem like they will be okay. Nothing else needs my attention so indicating for my soldiers to stay back I approach the Avatar and his companions.

"Avatar," I stop at a distance close enough for conversation but far enough to seem mostly unthreatening. "Considering that if you do something dumb that enrages a more powerful Spirit it could have disastrous effects on everyone I consider it in the best interest of the Fire Nation to tell you where you went wrong with Hei Bai."

Sokka is thoughtful while Aang is eager. "Firstly, not even the Avatar can command Spirits. You can negotiate and reason with them but commanding them is very unlikely to work and may just make the situation worse. Secondly if you have the opportunity to research a Spirit before confronting it then you should do so. Thirdly, attempt to find out what sort of Spirit it is that you are facing. Fourthly, see if anything as changed in the area nearby that may have triggered the Spirit's change in behaviour. Fifthly, always be polite and respectful."

Aang looks like he's trying to commit my quick lesson to memory. "Now, I think you should be leaving."

They look at me in surprise. "This is a bad place to fight you. So unless you surrender or force me to fight you I will allow you to leave." I arch my eyebrow and sharpen my tone. "Go!"

There is a moment's pause were I think they might argue then they are scrambling to leave. I watch them mount the Sky Bison and idly ask, "So, do we know where they are going next?"

"It sounded like Crescent Island, sir." Hyousuke sounds slightly puzzled. I give him an approving smile for taking the initiative to do some tactical ears-dropping and listen to his report. "The Avatar said he could speak with Avatar Roku if he went to a temple on a crescent-shaped island in the Fire Nation on the solstice."

"Hmm. Good work." I Call Fletchinder. "Follow the Avatar's Bison." I nod at the Sky Bison flying west. "Try not to be seen."

Watching Fletchinder climb high into the sky I consider. _They looked tired and who knows how well they can navigate at night so they will probably stop to camp somewhere. We need to head back to the Ship. Fletchinder will make sure we don't miss them when they try an cross the Mo Ce Sea._

"We are heading back to the ship."

#

_Cutting it close aren't you._ I eye the Sky Bison flying overhead. _Given the Bison's speed they should arrive before sunset but they won't have much time for mistakes. On the other hand they wouldn't want to linger in the Fire Nation._

"You're not planning to sail into Fire Nation waters are you Prince Zuko?" my Uncle checks.

"Of course not." I glance at him. "You don't really think I'd risk my crew like that?" I turn my gaze back to the bison. "No, I've told the helmsman not to enter Fire Nation waters. We will try and catch the Avatar before his Bison enters the Fire Nation but this ship shall not follow if he passes into territories that I am banned from entering."

I grimace as the catapult is loaded. Luxio whines, "Luuuux." I pet him, silently apologizing for the terrible smell.

"Un, really Prince Zuko, couldn't you shoot them down with something more fragrant?" I ignore Uncle as he waves a fan in a futile attempt to direct the stench away from his nose.

"On my mark!" A single fire punch sets the projectile a fire. "Fire!"

The soldier besides the catapult slices the ropes. The flaming ball launches towards the target.

I indicate a second attempt should be made. Another projectile is loaded, set aflame and launched.

On the horizon a line of ships stretches. _This is as far as the ship goes. For now we are still in Earth Kingdom waters but continue forward._ "Helmsman! Turn and head back for Earth Kingdom." _And I wouldn't be surprised if they try to sink us. The Banished Prince caught in a catapult barrage aimed at the Avatar? It would be a convenient accident._

"Uncle." I stare in disappointment after the Avatar. "I will be in my room. I do not wish to be disturbed for the rest of the day."

Setting words into action I head for my room. _The helmsman knows the course I have set and my men know better than to disturb me when I ask for privacy._

Entering my room I close the door and quickly strip. From a hidden compartment of my chest I remove a blue and white theatre mask and manuvorable dark clothes. Dressed in my disguise I take down the duel Dao from where they are set on display. I make sure the water proof wrapping covers them completely. _Means I can't draw them straight away but it is worth having to unwrap them once I reach land to be sure that no sea-water rusts the blades or rots the hits_

Carefully and stealthfully I make my way off the ship. Dropping into the ocean I Call for my Pokémon. In a soft white shimmer Chinchou appears, a round blue body with tiny fins and feet, big cross pupiled yellow eyes and two long antennae that curve from his back to in front of his face ending in round yellow orbs that glow softly.

Treading water I smile at my Pokémon and wrap one arm around his body. "Chou." He greets me and then starts to swim. Clinging to my Pokémon as he drags me though the water I eye the approaching blockade. _Hopefully they will be too distracted by the Avatar getting past them to look too closely in the water. And even if they do, we are quite small from this distance not to mention a strange sight. Still I wouldn't risk swimming past them in broad day light._

Relaxing I breathe in, out, wrap both arms securely around Chinchou and take a deep breath. _Dive._

Water rushes over me, presses against me. I keep my eyes shut, hold my breath and trust Chinchou.

Minutes pass. The urge to breath slowly grows stronger. I focus on nothing but keeping hold of Chinchou and not breathing. I'm a firebender and I've practiced this. Breath control is at least a quarter of firebending and my lung capacity is exceptional. The minutes stretch on.

Chinchou swims upwards and the pressure lets up. My face breeches the surface and I breathe in deeply. Opening my eyes I glance back, we are fully past the blockade. "Good work Chinchou."

I adjust my grip and Chinchou swims forward.

#

Hours later I wonder again why I am doing this. _Curiosity._ I glare at the sky above then look at the island we are approaching. _Crescent Island, location of a Fire Temple best known for being where Avatar Roku trained and housing his statue. Guarded by the Fire Sages and most certainly a part of the Fire Nation which means the Banished Prince Zuko can't set foot there without being executed._

The sky bison is lying on at the base of the stop bridge that leads up to the Fire Temple but that doesn't matter to me. Chinchou stops in the shallows rocky waters just outside of the islands wards.

I gather my will, my utter conviction that what I say is true and tell the Wards of Crescent Island, "My name is Zuko, Son of Ozai whom is the Fire Lord Ozai, and Son of Usra who is the Granddaughter of Avatar Roku. I belong here and so do my Pokémon."

_There is no way to tell if the Wards have accepted me or not._

Letting go of Chinchou I swim over to low rock and climbing on. Finding my footing I carefully stretching to loosen my muscles for the climb ahead of me. Reaching for my Chi-bonds I Recall Chinchou and Call Vibrava. The green four winged, four legged insect like Pokémon shimmers into existence hovering above me.

I flex my fingers, discreetly steaming the water out of my gloves and check that they aren't going to slip off as I climb. I make sure that my sword sheathe is securely attached across my back and look up at the rock face. _Not the easiest climb but not the worst either._

Vibrava keeps watch so I focus on the climb alone. Quick, efficient movements push off with my legs, use my arms to pull me up only when I have to.

It can't be more than ten minutes later that I am almost at the top of the island-hill. I cover the last distance swiftly, halting in a crouch against the Fire Temple's walls. Vibrava clings to the temple walls above me.

I spot an entrance into the temple. Glancing up at Vibrava once I shrug and Recall him. Next to me Riolu appears in a muted shimmer of white-light. I tilt my head at my chosen route into the temple. Riolu nods and darts forward. I follow each step as swift and silent as I can manage.

I can't afford to be seen but I want to know what is happening. Luckily places like this are full of secret tunnels and between Riolu and I we notice anyone approaching with easily enough time to hide. _The Fire Sages are in an uproar. So the Avatar and his companions are definitely in the Temple._ I make my way towards the sanctuary. It holds Avatar Roku's statue and I can't think of any other reason for the Avatar to be here. I pause for a moment -_was that an explosion?-_ and continue with a barely perceivable shrug.

Glance quickly into the room. The Avatar is slicing airbending at the door while the two Water Tribe stand next to him. Most interestingly is that there is a Fire Sage standing with them. _A traitor?_ Exchanging a look with Riolu I sneak into the room while the four are talking and distracted.

Watching the three hide I consider their plan from my own hiding place. _It's not a bad plan._ I eye the Avatar hiding near me and unaware of my presence as the other Fire Sages arrive. _I could grab him._

"Come quickly!" the traitor Fire Sage says, "The Avatar has entered the sanctuary!"

"How did he get in?" the old man I recognize as a Great Fire Sage asks.

"I don't know. But look at the scorch marks! And down there!" the traitor points at a shadow under the door.

"He's inside!" they've convinced the Great Fire Sage, "Open the doors, immediately! Before he contacts Avatar Roku."

_I _could _grab him. It would be easy. _I watch Aang move into position as the Fire Sages use their Firebending to open the doors. _But I won't. I am here to figure out what's going on that as the Avatar coming into the Fire Nation so he can talk to his predecessor _not_ to capture the Avatar._

"It's the Avatar's lemur." The Great Fire Sage exclaims. "He must have crawled through the pipes! We've been tricked!"

I smirk behind my mask as the lemur leaps onto the Great Fire Sage's head, clinging to his hat. The water tribe girl charges out of hiding and pulls a sage's tunic over his head. The water tribe boy grabs a sage's skirt and lifts it over his body to cover his face. He then grabs and pins the last sage, "Now, Aang!"

The airbender sprints out of his hiding place and right through the open doors. I can see Aang stand, staring up at the statue of Avatar Roku, then the doors shut themselves and flash with white light.

**This alternative continuity will probably have another part: ****In Which Zuko Kidnaps a Fire Sage. (And is grudgingly impressed by his great-gandfather.)**


	22. Blue Dragon AU Cross Doctor Who V1 P1

**I don't own Blue Dragon or Doctor Who.**

**_Categories: Blue Dragon and Doctor Who._**

**_Blue Dragon AU__ \- Crossover Doctor Who Version 1 Part 1._**

They met her in the Library. The Vashta Nerada stalked the stacks and she looked up as the Doctor rounded a shelf with an expression of soft surprise on her face. Shadows pooled at her feet and her eyes reflected a deep red violet colour with flecks of amber gold.

The Doctor was astounded as she closed the book she was holding he asked, "How are you alive? Never mind, you need to step into the light."

With a look of curiosity on her face she returned the book to its shelf, "Hi, you're the first person I've seen here. Is something happening?"

"Yeah, the Vashta Nerada." The Doctor answered as she moved into the light. She tilted her head in inquiry and he continued as he eyed her cloak and deep-bluish?-shadow considering, "A race of tiny swarm-hunting shadow-like beings that eat flesh. They've infected the library. So how are you still alive? If you step out of the light, they kill you."

She gave a graceful shrug, the Doctor stepped back as her shadow spread deep wings across the floor, "My Shadow defends me." She gave the Doctor a half amused looked, "She won't hurt you, you know, as long as you don't try to harm me and I doubt that Phoenix would let any Vashta Nerada live in her."


End file.
